vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rōshi (Naruto)
|-|Base Form= |-|Lava Release Chakra Mode= |-|As Four Tails= Summary Rōshi (老紫, Rōshi) was a shinobi of Iwagakure and the jinchūriki of the Four-Tails. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-A | At least 7-A | 6-C Name: Rōshi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Shinobi, Edo Tensei Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive Roshi= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Martial Arts, Multiple Personalities (As a Jinchūriki), Telepathy (Can communicate with the other Bijuu through thought), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Analytical Prediction with the Sharingan, Information Analysis via sharingan (capable of reading a person's energy to determine their strength and their next attack based on that), Can adhere to walls or walk on water, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Large Size (Type 2) |-|Edo Roshi= All previous abilities in base, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Kisame Hoshigaki stated that Rōshi was not one to play around with as he was a tough one to capture.) | Mountain level+ (Managed to inflict burns on KCM Naruto and Killer B) | At least Mountain level+ (Much stronger than in previous forms, comparable to other V2 jinchuuriki, who are superior to Kirin) | Island level (His Biju Bomb is this powerful. Is capable of harming Hachibi, who can tank his own Bijuudama.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with KCM Naruto and Killer B) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G, likely higher (Was able to toss Hachibi a considerable distance away.) Striking Strength: Town Class | [http://i2.mangapanda.com/naruto/565/naruto-2844027.jpg Mountain Class+] | At least Mountain Class+ | Island Class (Being made of pure chakra, he should be able to physically produce as much energy as his Bijuudama) Durability: Town level | Mountain level+ | At least Mountain level+ | Island level (Comparable to Hachibi, who can tank his own Bijuudama) Stamina: Very high due to the chakra from Son Goku. Nigh-Unlimited as an Edo. Range: Dozens of meters, higher with Bijuudama. Standard Equipment: Kunai and his Iwagakure forehead protector. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nature Transformation:' Like his tailed beast, Rōshi was able to use the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to simultaneously use fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything. In the anime, Tobi referred to him as "Rōshi of the Lava Release" (熔遁の老紫, Yōton no Rōshi), further indicating his prowess with it. He could spit multiple molten rocks at the enemy. He could also create an armor made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to his taijutsu attacks, increasing their potential damage. **'Lava Release Chakra Mode:' Rōshi envelops his entire body in a coating of lava that enhances the damage of his physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the lava, he is capable of burning the target without coming into direct contact with him. In addition to the offensive damage the armor can inflict, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically. **'Lava Release: Scorching Armored Fist:' Rōshi coats himself in lava and punches the opponent. Even if the punch fails to connect, the intense heat from the lava can still burn his opponent if they're close enough. **'Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique:' The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. *'Jinchūriki Transformations:' As Son Gokū's jinchūriki, Rōshi is granted a significant amount of its chakra and stamina. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could form at least one of Son's tails upon his reincarnation, further enhancing his power and strength. In the anime, he was shown to be able to do this during his battle with Kisame as well, prior to his reincarnation. After being immobilised by B's clone, he transformed into his Version 2 form, in this form, he was able to create an enormous torrent of lava, scorching Gyūki. When Rōshi attacked Naruto and Killer B, Tobi forced him to transform into his Tailed Beast Mode. In this form, he displayed tremendous strength, being able to toss Killer B in his Tailed Beast Mode a considerable distance away. **'Flower-Fruit Mountain:' While Rōshi is in his transformed state, he can create a small volcano that explodes violently, sending molten rock flying up in all directions like a giant flower. The heat of the lava is enough to burn tailed beasts as strong as Gyūki. **'Monkey Flame Arson:' Son Gokū or Rōshi in Tailed Beast Mode spews green flames at the opponent. **'Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball):' A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Biju mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. Key: Base (Alive) | Lava Release Chakra Mode (Edo Tensei) | V2 Form (Edo Tensei) | Full Tailed Beast Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Lava Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Undead Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Information Analysis Users